


Fights and Walking into the wrong time

by Fangirl_102



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_102/pseuds/Fangirl_102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole having a fight about Waverly doing more dangerous things in black badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Walking into the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my first story I know it was terrible, but I hope you will enjoy this one! And I so so sorry for the end.

Waverly got out of black badge office and started to walk over to Nicole all happy. "I got good news," Waverly said so so happy. "What?" Nicole said smiling with Waverly. "I finally get to come with guys, instead of staying and doing research," Waverly said, still smiling, but Nicole stoped smiling. "What, aren't you happy for me," Waverly said disappointed, but still try to keep a happ face.  
"Yeah... But I'm afraid you'll get hurt," Nicole said concerned while rubbing Waverly shoulder. "What do you mean. You don't think I can handle it!" Nicole got shocked. "I'm sorry," Wavelry said starting to calm down. "No, that's not what a meant."  
Wynonna walked in and saw what's happening. "Nope," Wynonna ran out of the fast. "Wait Wynonna," Wavelry said bringing Wynonna into the conversation.  
Wynonna walked into the room and sighed. Dolls and doc were in the other room laughing at Wynonna. "I just wanted to get a donut," Wynonna said. Waverly told Wynonna what was going on, then Waverly and Nicole started to argue again. "Wynonna whose side are you on?" Waverly said still looking at Nicole, but didn't get a reply from Wynonna.  
"Wynonna?" Waverly asked confused why she didn't respond then she looked over and saw the donut box and Wynonna was gone.  
A few hours later  
Nicole and Wavelry were still arguing about the problem, but this time they were at Waverly house. "Can you guys please, shut up! I'm trying to go to sleep," Wynonna said covering her ears with her pillows. "If you want to go to sleep, then tell us who's right!" Waverly said angry. "Umm... Never mind keep arguing I'm going to sleep at Gus's house," Wynonna said packing her stuff.  
It was 12:00 am and they had to wake up at 8:00 am so Wavelry and Nicole went to sleep still arguing. They got ready for bed. They were so mad they didn't even wanted to look at each other in bed, so there backs were turned. It was really quiet for a few minutes.  
Nicole turned to Waverly back and spoke softly and said,"I'm sorry." Wavelry turned around to see Nicole's face,"I'm sorry too." Waverly grabbed Nicole's face and kissed her. "I love you so much," Waverly said kissing Nicole on the cheek. "I love you too, but if your going with us for the love of God please please wear a bulletproof vest," Nicole said pulling Wavelry in for a passionate kiss.  
A few minutes later Things got a little heated. Wavelry and Nicole were still kissing intensely, until Wavelry got on top of Nicole. Nicole took Wavelry shirt off and threw it on the floor. Nicole flipped positions, so now Nicole was on top and Wavelry was on bottom. Nicole started to kiss her neck. Wavelry let out a soft moan.  
Wavelry heard a creak,"Wai... Wait I hear something." Nicole still kissing her,"Its probably nothing" Nicole started to kiss her stomach and go down. The door open.  
Waverly jumped and saw her sister. "Oh my god! Why didn't put the sock on the door! I was only gone for 2 hours!" Wynonna said covering her eyes and closing the door. "At least you guys aren't fighting anymore," Wynonna said thru the door. Waverly and Nicole looked at each other blushing.


End file.
